


Happiness by the Sea

by goldensunshinee



Series: Azakyu but make it an established relationship ☄ [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Weddings, getting married, spoilers for Azami's story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensunshinee/pseuds/goldensunshinee
Summary: He never thought he would be marrying someone, but actually, he was happy with his decision.
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon/Izumida Azami
Series: Azakyu but make it an established relationship ☄ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924504
Kudos: 22
Collections: AzaKyu Week 2020





	Happiness by the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I declare myself as the CEO of finishing works in the same day I have to publish it :D
> 
> I believe in beach weddings supremacy and I've always wanted to write one, so I took this opportunity ♡
> 
> ~ Written for the Azakyu Week, day 3! Prompt used: Marriage
> 
> Hope you like it!

If someone asked him eleven years ago if someday he would be marrying another person, Azami would simply reply that he was not interested in that topic at all.

And look at him now, on his way to the beach where his wedding would be celebrated. In a car where only he and his father were.

"I never thought I would see you in white" he said.

"Me neither, but you know, things happened" Azami smiled, seeing through the window. The sun was shining and the temperature felt good, it was the perfect day to do the ceremony.

They were going to stay in the hotel beside the beach until it was time to start the holy ritual. Yuki was going to be with him in the room, so he could trust him his aspect for a day.

They reached the building and as soon as he left the automobile, Yuki grabbed his wrist to lead him to the bedroom.

"Gosh, I can't believe you made me wait here. Do you know how long it can take me to style you?" The designer said as he walked quickly through the hallways. "Azuma-san is already with Kumon and if I'm not mistaken, director is also with them."

"Yeah, Yeah" Azami nodded sarcastically. "Yuki-san you know I'm an artist and so, I know how much time a make-up can take. I also can do my own today."

"I'm not letting you do your own make-up on your wedding day." The green-haired male almost slammed the door open and they entered the room. "Your clothes are on the chair, go change before I start."

After some minutes, Azami was wearing his light-colored suit; a silk shirt with a long neck and golden details, matching with white pants. The holes where his head and hands went over had a poet-like design and in the back was attached some sort of translucent fabric simulating a short cape.

He sat on the chair and let the eldest start with his makeup. Azami knew it wasn't going to be too dark, only light and some peach tones were going to be used.

They heard a knock on the door and after a "come in", Izumi appeared through the entrance. She was wearing a soft pink dress with laces and her hair was tied in the back.

"Just checking things" Izumi stated with a smile. "I see you need help with Azami's hair."

"Can you start with it, please?" Yuki asked applying the eyeshadow.

"Of course!" the woman walked towards the bag where the hairdressing objects were. Then, Izumi begined to brush his black locks. They weren't as short as before but they were long enough to be able to do braids.

Between the movements of both people and the talk they got involved in, Azami lost track of time and he didn't realize he would soon have to be downstairs, walking down the altar.

~ ♡ ~ 

He's never been a fan of public demonstrations but actually, this wasn't that bad. At first, when they'd just engaged, Azami thought it was going to be a "small" celebration (considering there would be at least forty people attending, between the company, Ginsekai and some relatives of Kumon). But then, Kumon talked about how a wedding in a beach would be so pretty and so, he believed the same.

When they reached the beach, Yuki and Izumi went ahead to take their seats. His dad move into their places.

"Are you ready?" he asked Azami, catching his arm under his. He nodded.

They walked across the pink carpet laid out on the sand, at the end of it Kumon was smiling. He arrived in front of him and his father left, sitting next to an empty seat, where a photo of his mother was located. Azami felt his eyes water and took a deep breath. Kumon seemed to notice.

"It's ok" he whispered, rubbing his forearm.

"Thanks" Azami murmured.

They both turned to the front, where the priest was standing.

“Have you come here to get married, by their free and full will, and without being pressured by anything or anyone?” He starts.

“Yes, we come freely.” They respond.

“Are you willing to love and honor each other in your marriage throughout your life?” The priest asks.

“Yes, we are willing.” Again the unison answer.

“So, since you want to establish the holy covenant of Matrimony among yourselves, join hands and express your consent.”

Kumon holds his hands before he could do it. And so, he speaks first.

“I, Kumon Hyodo accept you, Azami Izumida as my husband and I promise to be faithful to you in prosperity and adversity, in health and in illness, and to love and respect you every day of my life.” 

“I, Azami Izumida accept you, Kumon Hyodo as my husband and I promise to be faithful to you in prosperity and adversity, in health and in illness, and to love and respect you every day of my life.” 

“May I confirm this consent that you have just manifested in front of me, and fulfill this blessing. You can put the rings.”

“Azami receives this ring as a sign of my love and my fidelity.” The purple-haired man says as he slides the ring in his finger.

“Kumon receives this ring as a sign of my love and my fidelity.” He says doing the same action. Their eyes meets and they share a smile.

"Before I continue I should ask, is there anyone here who is opposed to the union of this young couple?" Silence reigned, only the noise of the waves breaking on the shoreline being heard. "As no one is opposed, I declare this couple married. You can kiss your husband."

A firm grip on his waist surprised him, but he didn't have enough time to care, his lips being attacked by Kumon's. Azami put his hands on his face and the applauses (and a certain 'click') filled his ears.

They parted and looked at each other again, their eyes shining. They brought their foreheads together and smiled, the joy filling their bodies. They were soon trapped in a big hug and words of congratulations. 

Azami watched the ring on his finger shimmering in the sunlight and laughed, founded by the happiness of being with his favorite person.


End file.
